Broken souls repared not official Title
by Silva Lily
Summary: Crystal Roberts Is in For a Suprise ... Read And Review  T for now
1. Ring Ring Oh Shit

Another little story ... tell me what you think :D

Crystal POV…

I'm so excited! But...

Right, I should start with introducing myself. I'm 21 years old 5 ft 8 inch ... Tall Right? I have long thick curly caramel colored hair with fiery red tips and a large side fringe. My eyes capture the essence of the sea with a green/blue shade. I have curves in all the right places and dimples to die for. Normally I work as a top model, I also play the guitar and sing – both taught to me by my brother. Oh… did I tell you that I'm the world famous Hunter Roberts' little sister. Crystal Roberts.

Hunter is the lead guitarist in his band, that's why we don't see much of each other. I doubt the paparazzi even know that I have a brother. Hunter inspires my music and we are extremely close, ever since our parents died Hunter has been my everything. Losing contact is just unheard of with us two. Hunter is pretty tall at 6 ft 2 inch and where my hair is brown his is black and short. We share the dimples and the beauty. Our eyes are also exactly the same too… Both of us have a hidden twin tattoo on our collar bones.

Where was I ? .. Oh yea.

Nobody knows of hunter except my three Best friends Emma Watson, Hailey Craig and Orianthi Thomsen. Oh and a few of Hunters friends and his band. Emma is my closest friend I have known her almost the whole of my life and the others almost that long… I trust them with everything.

Back to why I'm so excited… Hunter is coming to visit ! I can't wait ! I'm meeting him at one of his concerts, his band gave me a few tickets for myself, Em , Haylz and Ori. (That's what I'll be calling them from now on) I'm going to be re-uniting with the band too. I've known them for a long time and they are all my brothers but I kind of have a little problem… What do I wear ? Hmm…

*2 Hours Later*

After calling the girls and getting ready together, we go to the car. My Xk Jaguar Coupe in liquid silver. My baby had to be left at home…The Ducati 1098, you see I'm more of a bike person. The car doors shut and we set off. I know it going to take a while getting there so I turn my stereo on. All my girls start to giggle, as they realize what song is playing.

"The story of your life is so twisted,

'cause someone out there is missing',

everythin' you do.

Nothin' ever makes sense,

If you keep searchin you'll find it,

Hidden inside you.

So leave behind your troubled eyes,

See brand new what I can do,

Just say yes. If you really want me to… "

(We the kings – The story of your life)

Oops… That's the song hunter and his band wrote for me. Smiling at the song I think of Travis, Drew and Danny. I immediately start to feel impatient to see them all again. Seeing my face Em nudges me out of my dazed state.

"We are nearly there, about 10 minutes left sugar" Re-assuring me I'd be able to see my brothers soon. I let out my breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks, Em" A grin plasters it-self on my face as I imagine our re-union.

"Em…?" Mischief growing in me.

Cautiously Emma replies " Yea.. ?"

"Could you drive a tiny bit faster ? I give her my best innocent puppy dog face as she realizes I mean extremely faster. We are already way over the limit.

"Please Em…?"

"Okay… fine but stop with the face" She whines

Ha ha.. Works every time.

We reach our destination in record time and rush to get inside. As soon as I step backstage I'm encircled with arms. I look around to see the ecstatic faces of Travis, Drew and Danny. After receiving a hug from each of them I ask

"Where's Hunter ?"

Drew Innocently says … " I dunno"

I narrow my eyes and glare at all three of my boys. Travis cracks first.

"We didn't tell him you were coming and wanted you to surprise him"

"Where is he now ?" I ask them. They all point in one direction and chorus  
"Dressing room"

"Cool.. I'll be right back!" I call over my shoulder as I race to the dressing room and knock on the door.

No reply.

I knock again… "Go away ! "

Hunter's voice flows to my ears.

"Okay, so I should go back home then?"

"Crystal ?"

I stay silent… but I hear the lock open and the door swings open, and once again I'm encircled in the arms of my brother.

"Hey, big brother" My voice cracks at the end as tears steam down my face.

"Stella " Hunter sighs whilst calling me my childhood name making me smile. My grip tightens and I hide my face in the safety of my brother's chest.

"Stella… you okay Baby C?" He calls me another one of his crazy names.

" I've never been better… Im missed you Hunt" I cry

"Shhh… It's okay Crys, I'm here " He tries to calm me.

*A few minutes later*

I just calmed down and am sat in Hunter's lap as Travis, Drew, Danny, Ori, Em and Haylz walk in. Em comes to give me a hug and then goes and sits next the other girls as the boys sit by me and Hunter.

" Crys… did you not miss the rest of us ?" Drew asks feigning hurt. He then turns to Danny and Travis and does a fake sob.  
"Did you hear that guys… she doesn't love us" He puts his head on Danny's shoulder and Danny just goes along with his god awful acting and feigns crying too. Everyone is rolling around in laughter at the sight. I just roll my eyes and smile at them. I get up off Hunter's lap and go sit on Drew.

"Hi" I grin at Drew and he grins back.

" It's good to have you back little sis" He says

"You too, Goofball" I squeal and jump behind Travis as he tries to tickle me.

"Ahhhh… Save me Travis !" I scream as Travis grabs me and makes a run for it with me on his back. I look around and see all smiles. After a while of running Travis trips over Ori's bag. He falls and takes me with him. I turn back and look for Drew. I don't see him anywhere, but then someone grabs me from my waist and carries me towards the dressing room. I then realize that Dew is carrying me and begin to squeal.

"Dreeewww !" I whine

" Yes Cryssie"

" Put me down!"

"If you say so" I scream as I fall out of his arms and shut my eyes preparing for the floor. Surprise fills me when I feel someone holding onto me just before I hit the floor.

"Danny ! " I hug him tightly and grin.

"You forgot about me Cryssie ?" he asks with a grin. I put my hand on my heart and say

" Daniel Thomsen! I did not forget about you" I feign crying and run to Ori.

"Ori ! … Tell your little brother he's .. said .. I .. forgot .. about him.. " I act as though im sobbing and hold onto Ori. Danny and Ori are twins but they look completely different. Ori is blonde and has hazel eyes and Danny has red/brown hair and blue eyes.

"Danny! Come apologize to Cryssie !" While yelling at Danny, Ori grins at me. I just give Danny my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Awe… Common Cryssie you know I was just joking – " Danny gets cut off as an announcement is made.

" Guys Your On In Five! "

"Shit… We gotta go" All the guys gets up and we all receive hugs. I notice Travis holding onto Haylz longer than necessary as he looks my way I just wink at him and grin as he walks out to go on stage. Hunter looks reluctant to leave me however Danny whispers something in his ear which makes Hunter Grin like a fool. He then Hugs me tightly and pecks my check and disappears with the rest of the guys.

The Girls and I make our way into the crowd right at the front and wait for them to appear. All four of them run in, with Danny holding drum sticks. They start their first song and I recognize it as the one they wrote for me, I then notice that all of them keep glancing at me and are grinning. I grin back and start singing along. Once they finish with that song they start to sing one of my favorite songs called heaven can wait. As They finish this song Hunter starts to walk towards the mike and confusion fills me. He announces…

" This next song we would like for a special someone to come up here and sing with us." He kept glancing at me

" Baby C wanna join your brothers ?" He looks straight at me and I feel a tear drip down the side of my face as I nod.

"This is We The Kings And Crystal Roberts Singing Secret Valentine !" Travis yells to the crowd as Hunter grabs a hold of me and pulls me to the stage. A Person comes and hands me one of Hunters favorite guitars, I glance at him as if asking permission to use it. He nods at me and grins. Travis grabs me and we start singing as I play along side my boys.

Travis – "We'll write a song that turns off the light,

When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside,

Don't waste your time,

Speed up your breathing,

Just close your eyes,

We'll hope it's not for nothing at all."

Cryssie – "Soft kiss and wine,

What a pretty friend of mine,

We finally intertwined,

Nervous and shy,

For the moment we will come alive tonight."

Travis & Cryssie – "Secret valentine,

We'll write a song that turns off the light,

When both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside,

Don't waste your time,

Speed up your breathing,

Just close your eyes,

We'll hope it's not for nothing at all."

(We The Kings – Secret Valentine)

After singing another song I go up to Travis and whisper…

"Can Haylz, Emma and Ori come up please… Haylz will sing with us" After revealing that one fact Travis glances at my girls and grins then goes to get them. This time I announce…

" Now Hayley Craig Will Be joining in, also Emma Watson and Orianthi Thomsen will be up on stage too." All three look at me and grin. As soon as they are on stage we hug each other. Travis, Haylz and I start singing Check Yes Juliet and me and my girls group together and start dancing together. I see Travis Gawking at Haylz and Hunter switching between looking at me and then at Ori. I just Grin at him and wink then laugh as he blushes slightly.

*After the concert*

We are all at my house in the living room just talking and catching up. My phone rings and I answer.

"Hello ?"

"Heyy Baby" Its Rupert Emma's Brother and my Boyfriend, this is a new thing and I have yet to tell the guys. I look to Em and plead with my eyes to get the guys occupied. She realizes who's on the phone and drags them all to the game room.

"Heyyz, You There?" Rupert asks.

"Hiya babe" I reply and a smile appears on my face.

"You okay ? I can come round if you want ? Is Em there?" He asks worried

"Baby, im fine" I sigh

"My brother and the band are here. I just haven't told them about us yet so Em had to distract them. "

"Oh, Would it be easier if I came round, They all know me anyway" He asks

"That's a good idea, I wish I had thought of it actually" I agree

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Is that okay darlin' ?"

"Yea that's great, how are you going to get here so quick ?"

"I was already on my way there to see my favorite girl" he replies

"You were coming to see Em ? " I teased

I hear a low growl on the other end "Baby, unless she's going to kiss me like you do she wont be the number one girl I want. "

"Rupes, baby get here quickly please" I really wanted to see him.

"Darlin' I'll be there as quick as I can"

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here baby"

"Bye Darlin', Love you"

"Love you too baby"

As I look up to see Travis standing at the door with one eyebrow raised.

"Baby..?" He asks. Oh.. shit !

"Hunter ! Our Little sister has something to tell us ! "

I try to escape out the door when Hunter and the rest of the guys stand behind him and bloke the way. Fuck !

"Hi.. ?" I say innocently

"Crystal Roberts what is he talking about?" Hunter asks


	2. My baby

Sorry it took me so long but anyway… tell me what you think :D

_Previously…_

_As I look up to see Travis standing at the door with one eyebrow raised. _

"_Baby..?" He asks. Oh... shit!_

"_Hunter! Our Little sister has something to tell us! "_

_I try to escape out the door when Hunter and the rest of the guys stand behind him and bloke the way. Fuck!_

"_Hi..?" I say innocently_

"_Crystal Amelia Roberts what is he talking about?" Hunter asks_

Crystal POV

"Umm….hi?" I reply stupidly. Hunter just looks at me an impatient expression covering his face.

"Well you-" I get interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Momentarily stunned at who could be here at this hour Hunter murmurs to Travis to check who has come, not expecting me to run to get the door. Travis sways as I accidently shove him out the way in my haste.

Wrenching the door open my eyes finally land on… Rupert. His eyes meet mine and in the next instant I am in his arms. Not noticing the intimidating boys surrounding the door glaring at him, Rupert kisses me lightly. Suddenly he's been pulled away and is being glared at by Hunter.

"Hunter…?" I ask seeing the glares being shot at my boyfriend.

"Hmmm..?" was his only reply.

"Get… your… fists … away from my boyfriend!" My demand starting to sound less fierce with each word I get out.

"What the hell …?" I heard Travis and I'm sure all the other guys yell. Hunters grip doesn't loosen so I try to defuse the situation by stepping forward and griping his hand trying to pry it loose. When I finally get Rupert away from Hunters hands I yank him upstairs to my room.

"You okay babe?" I ask whilst I fuss over how Hunter was acting. Rupert's hand shoots out and he pulls me down to sit on his lap.

"I'm Fine, baby you need to stop worrying. If you were Emma I would do the same thing. Not that I want you to be my sister… that would be awful. I wouldn't get all your wonderful kisses" Rupert teases and then tries to calm me and starts rubbing soothing circles up and down my arms and then my back. In return I just hold onto him tighter and thrust my face into the crook of his neck letting his muscular scent wash over me. I softly kiss up his jaw and whisper into his ear.

"We should go down …" I suck on his ear lobe "Hunter will want an explanation now" I say as my hands go around his neck.

"Yea…" Rupert replies hoarsely holding onto me tightly around the waist.

We both reluctantly get up and make our way downstairs. Em comes to hug us both and smiles reassuringly. I smile back trying to look better than how I felt. The nerves in my stomach were about to make me sick if Rupert weren't there holding my hand I would have bolted for the door. She leads us to the living room, where Hunter, Travis, Danny and Drew are sat.

Hunter is the first to notice us come and stands up. At first I thought he was going to leave but he just comes towards me and pulls me into a hug.

"Hunter, this is Rupert Watson my… boyfriend and Emma's brother." Hunter's eyes widened as he realized who was stood in front of him. Rather abruptly Hunter starts laughing and pulls Rupert in for one of those man hugs he often saves for his band mates.

"Where the hell have you been…? How are you mate?" Hunter asks grinning profusely. Confusion is evident in everybody's faces. I raise my eyebrow at the pair wanting an explanation myself. Seeing the look on my face Hunter starts…  
"Remember when you were about 8 and got lost in the woods behind our house?" I vaguely remembered the awful setting and nod. Well when I couldn't find you I ran into Rupert here and he helped me look for you when we found you, you were asleep curled up in a ball next to a tree you thought was pretty. From then Rupert and I have spoke to each other frequently, even though it's about you" he shot a pointed look towards Rupert. "I know the reason behind that now" he say's slyly.

Rupert just looks down at his feet.

"Anyway, I haven't seen Rupert in years!" Hunter shoves him lightly.

"Yea, I've been around … just finished making my latest movie." Rupert smiles, thinking he's been let off the hook.

"Cool… Oh and Rupert…?" Hunter calls.

"Yeaa..?"

"You hurt our baby sister and you will have all four of her brothers on your tail." He says menacingly.

Rupert gulps but replies "I won't hurt her… ever" He looks over at me adoringly. Silence …

"Now that's cleared up… watchya wanna do?" Hunter says as he flops backwards on the sofa.

"Well I need to talk to you girls for a sec "I say and drag them all up. "Give us a few minutes we'll be down in a sec" I wink at Travis and look towards Haylz, then go to peck Rupert whispering that I'd be back. I just push all the girls out the door and take them to my room.

"What did you want to talk about Stella…?" Ori asks intrigued. I smirk and say 2 words … "Travis" then "Haylz". From this Hayley groans and surrenders herself to the so-called torture. 2 hours later we are doing are nails and listing some of the qualities a perfect boyfriend should have.

"Err… has to be…"

"Tall"

"Funny"

"Genuinely nice"

"Sweet"

"Romantic"

"Preferably an actor" this was obviously me talking about Rupert. The girls all throw a pillow at me as I giggle. After this I say …

"He HAS to love my baby" The girls all laugh.

"What baby..?" Travis, Hunter and Rupert fall into the room causing us all to laugh at them.

"Huh?"

"What baby? Since when do you have a baby?"

I muffle a laugh and reply "Oh… it's been a year; she was here last year on the 21st of august". The look on their faces made us go hysterical and we started rolling around on the floor trying to catch our breath after laughing so much.

They just stood there looking confused.

"Would you like to meet her?" I ask they all nod. I tell them all to wait for me in the garage.

"Why?" asks Travis, and I just glare he immediately follows the rest.

Once I reach the garage I make all three of them close their eyes and then I move the cloth that covers my Ducati 1098.

"Here she is… my baby… a Ducati 1098" I say mischievously as I laugh at their shocked faces.

They look at my bike with wide eyes and then an evil glint shines in my brother's eye.

"Hunter, what are you thinking..?"

**Review please :D ˇˇˇ**


End file.
